


Sumiping (To lie down beside)

by KryptoRed



Series: Buwan ng Wika 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Buwan ng Wika 2020 prompt, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, Lukanette, Unique Tagalog words, lukanette endgame, tagalog words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoRed/pseuds/KryptoRed
Summary: "I call that star…"
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Buwan ng Wika 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863931
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Sumiping (To lie down beside)

**Author's Note:**

> It's Buwan ng Wika (the Month of Filipino Language) and I thought of making my own list of words as prompts to use when writing.

Beneath the moon, the stars, and the dark sky, they lie on their backs on a blanket laid upon the grass. Their shoulders brush against one another, and a bike leans on a nearby tree with a picnic basket now barren of food and drinks nestled on its back.

  


“I call that star Hope, because it’s what I look up to when I’m feeling down and hopeless of many things.” Marinette says, pointing her finger at a small white star on the far-right side of the moon.

“I call that star Destiny, because I always see it when something good and wonderful happens in my life.” Luka says, pointing to a yellowish star just shy at the tip of a much larger one.

“I call that one my Solace, because the first time I remembered my Nonna leaving me it was there.” She guides his hand to a bright red star down south.

“I call that star my weapon against Fear. I remember the first time I saw it was when I got lost and tried to find my way back home.” He guides her hand to a large blue star where an airplane passes by it from their view.

“I call this star –” she shifts her body to lean on her right to face him and places her left hand on his chest, “– Gratitude, since it embodies all that I ever have to thank for in my life.” She feels the beating of his heart, and in her ears, she thinks she hears it sing to her by the numbers. Un. Deux. Trois, Quatre. Cinq… 

“I call this star –” he shifts his body to lean on his left while keeping her hand on his chest, “my Happiness, since it reminds me of joyful memories that I’ve had, have, and will have.” He cups her cheek with his right hand, his thumb caressing the soft skin underneath it and listens to the wind that whispers to him of comfort, counting them by the numbers. Un. Deux. Trois, Quatre. Cinq…

“I call you my star of Patience –” her nose touches his when she leans closer, “– for you have shown me dedication and determination like no other.” She rubs their noses together, and the ticklish sensation has them both laughing and scrunching their noses simultaneously.

“I call you my star of Love –” his lashes kisses hers, their eyes hooded as if they’re about to fall asleep, “– for every time I look at you, I can’t help but fall in love with you over and over again.” He brushes his lips against hers, and she has to keep reminding herself that she isn’t dreaming and still very much awake.

  


Beneath the moon, the stars, and the dark sky, they lie on their backs on a blanket laid upon the grass. They lie side by side as they hold each other dearly, a bike leaning by a nearby tree as it awaits to take them home tonight.


End file.
